


【Kehl&Langerak】惡勢力

by chingching27



Series: 【咩燈】生命中的陽光 [1]
Category: bvb - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>《生命中的陽光》前傳</p>
            </blockquote>





	【Kehl&Langerak】惡勢力

放學鐘聲響完後的高一教室內，只剩下幾名學生在教室內三三兩兩的聊著天，Mitch Langerak身為今天的值日生，正在黑板前勤奮的做著今天最後的打掃工作。

當Langerak終於把黑板擦得光亮乾淨，正要把板擦放上打板擦機時，門口傳來一聲問句：「Mitch Langerak在嗎？」

教室內一片寂靜，Langerak轉過身來，才發現不知道何時同學們已經走得一個也不剩。他放下板擦，拍掉手上的灰塵後拉下臉上的口罩回答：『我就是。』

 

背著光的人影讓Langerak看不清面貌，只見那人從容的走進教室，拉下講桌旁的教師座椅坐了上去，目光在Langerak臉上停留了好半晌。

莫名其妙被盯著看的Langerak等著這身份不明的來客解釋， 然而他卻過了一會兒才揚起笑容說：「我是高二B班的Sebastian Kehl，聽說你昨天威脅了我的Roman？」

Langerak腦中頓時警鈴大作。

 

和Kehl現在這溫柔的表情完全不搭的是Langerak自入學以來就聽過的種種傳言。雖然要說他是流氓頭子那是言過其實，但是Kehl當年才剛進學校沒多久就迅速收編了學校三個年級原本各自為政的各股惡勢力，這項「創舉」光是想像就足夠令人震撼。沒人清楚知道Kehl到底怎麼辦到的，身材並不特別魁梧，長相不但不兇惡甚至笑起來還挺柔和的他，就是能讓三個年級大大小小的惡霸們俯首稱臣。Langerak聽說，那些學長們只要不碰他們學校的學生，要在校外怎麼胡來、和別校械鬥、打群架，Kehl從不過問，但是一旦進到校園裡，沒有人敢在Kehl眼皮底下鬧事。

照這樣看來，也許很容易讓人以為Kehl是個狡猾的狠角色，或者有什麼黑道背景，總之不會符合好學生的定義。可事實上，Kehl學業表現也相當優秀，雖然不是年級第一，但期中期末的考試成績總是名列前茅，體育表現也不遑多讓，踢控球中場的他已經被視為足球校隊的隊長接班人，是個扎扎實實的優等生。

 

若要讓Langerak給Kehl下個定義，他只能說：是個充滿傳奇色彩的神秘人物。

 

然而這個神秘人物卻有一個跟他完全相反的青梅竹馬。也就是剛剛Kehl口中的「我的Roman」，Roman Weidenfeller。

沒有人知道這兩人確切是什麼關係，Kehl很明確的表示過他們並不是情侶，但兩人是從小到大的鄰居，現在又是同學，每天同進同出，出雙入對，形影不離。和Kehl相比，Roman是另外一種典型，不太和人交際，成績普通，在校隊雖然也表現不錯不過擔任的位置是在一般人眼中沒那麼耀眼的門將；一旦皺眉看起來就很兇惡，可是完全是個紙老虎。

想到最後這一句話，再連結起前幾天和他說話的Roman，Langerak忍不住微笑起來。

 

Kehl挑眉看著突然傻笑著的Langerak，Langerak意識到Kehl還在等自己的回答，輕咳了一聲收住了笑容。

眨眨眼，擺出最擅長的誠摯表情，Langerak說：『Roman學長大概對我有什麼誤會？只是我正在找尋家教打工的機會，前幾天在路上遇到他，一番「交流」後，Roman學長非常「熱心」的答應要當我的學生。雖然我比他小一個年級，不過，Roman學長似乎在高二的課程上遇到了一些困擾，我「建議」他從一年級的課程重新打底，Roman學長也很「高興」的接受了我的建議。我們是兩情相悅的愉快對談，絕對沒有誰威脅誰這回事。』

 

兩情相悅啊……Kehl笑得更開了，不知道Langerak是有意的暗示還是無意中說出的真心話，這個詞都用得相當有意思。老實說，他今天親自前來找Langerak談話，也並不是要為Roman出頭，或是按照Roman的要求替他拒絕這不請自來的「家教老師」，純粹是從Roman的轉述中，他感覺這高一的小學弟可能挺有趣的。果不其然，Langerak雖然外表看起來是個娃娃臉的陽光男孩，但內心肯定比Roman那一根腸子通到底的直率多上好幾個拐，如果他們兩個在一起或許會激盪出不同的火花？

也是時候讓Roman看看Sebastian Kehl以外的世界了。

 

完全沒經過Roman的同意，Kehl已經逕行打定主意：「嗯，我想也是這麼回事。Roman有時候對於不樂意做的事情會描述得太過火了，不過既然是對他好的事，我也不能太順著他的意，學弟你說對吧？」

Langerak有點吃驚Kehl那麼輕易就接受了他的說詞，然而當他對上Kehl閃著興味的眼神時，他懂了Kehl的意思。

點點頭，Langerak招牌的燦爛笑容咧得更大：『是呀，學長放心，我會當個好老師的。』

 

稍微收起戲謔，Langerak又認真的加上一句：『我會好好照顧Roman。』

 

Kehl伸出手，Langerak也伸手和他交握。在Roman毫不知情的時候，他的青梅竹馬和這一刻起上任的新家教，達成了一個他如果知情絕對極力反對的協議。

 

遇人不淑一次是命，兩次就是命中注定了。


End file.
